El valor de un amigo
by Lusse Eldalion
Summary: Con una última mirada hacia el castillo donde su padre y amigos estarían buscándole, dijo: "Lo encontraré y volveré con él. Es una promesa." Apartando la mirada, empezó a caminar hacia un lugar del que podría no regresar. Mi historia 'The value of a friend' traducida al español


'**El Señor de los Anillos' no me pertenece y nunca lo hará .**

**Nota: **Hola! Soy una chica española a la que le encanta 'El Señor de los Anillos', en concreto Legolas. Ya he publicado una historia y media en fanfiction, pero están escritas en inglés. He pensado que podría traducir una de ellas, para ver si a alguien le interesa.

Si estás leyendo esto, es que has tenido la cortesía de entrar en la historia, y por ello ya te lo agradezco. Y si además lees el capítulo te lo agradeceré más aún. Y si ya para colmo me dejas un review, te estaré eternamente agradecida.

Y ahora dejémonos de rollos y empecemos de una vez.

La letra en cursiva es flashback.

_**Capítulo 1**_

Legolas se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol.

_-Voy a ir! Y ya está!_

La discusión que había sostenido con su padre hacía unos momentos vino a su mente.

_-Legolas, no puedes ir. ¿Acaso no ves que es una trampa?- dijo Thranduil._

_-¿¡Y qué se supone que debo hacer?! ¿¡Quedarme sentado sin hacer absolutamente nada aun sabiendo que podría estar vivo?!- el Príncipe estaba realmente furioso._

_-Por lo que más quieras, Legolas. Pasó hace tres días. Aún no estás recuperado._

_-Y nunca lo estaré si no voy- todos pudieron apreciar las lágrimas que empezaban a acumularse en los ojos del elfo._

_-Ion-nin, escúchame. Sé que es duro, sé por lo que estás pasando y-_

_-¡NO, NO TIENES NI IDEA DE CÓMO LO ESTOY PASANDO! ¡SI TUVIERAS LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA ME DEJARÍAS IR!- todos los ocupantes de la habitación se sobresaltaron ante tal explosión de furia – Maldita sea, ada. No lo entiendes. No __**puedes**__ entenderlo._

_Tras susurrar las últimas frases, Legolas dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Elladan agarró su brazo._

_-No, Elladan, deja que me vaya- lo miró a los ojos- por favor- añadió._

_-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó él._

_-A mi habitación._

_-Legolas…_

_-Suéltame_

_Después de unos segundos de tensión, Elladan lo dejó ir._

Legolas cerró los ojos. Aquel olor a sangre parecía seguirle allá donde fuera. Dos lágrimas brillaron en sus mejillas.

_El príncipe tropezó. Otra vez. Estaba herido y cansado. Los orcos los superaban ampliamente en número, y eran tan solo un puñado de elfos los que seguían luchando. Todos los demás estaban gravemente heridos o muertos. Cayó cerca de un cuerpo. Lo miró. Y lo reconoció. Eran Anenfel, uno de sus mejores amigos. Lo había conocido desde su niñez. Y ahora estaba muerto._

_-No es justo- pensó, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas._

El príncipe abrió los ojos. La determinación brillaba en ellos. Agarró fuertemente la carta que tenía en la mano. Llevaría a cabo la decisión que había tomado tiempo atrás. Con una última mirada hacia el castillo donde su padre y amigos estarían buscándole, dijo:

-Lo encontraré y volveré con él. Es una promesa.

Apartando la mirada, empezó a caminar hacia un lugar del que podría no regresar.

**Tres día antes…**

-'Tengo hambre, estoy cansado, quiero irme a casa…Ay Valar, ¡no podía soportarlo más! Tendré que preguntar a Voronda qué tipo de guerreros a entrenado- bromeó Legolas.

-No es mi culpa que un principito como tú no supiera guiarnos- contraatacó Anenfel.

-¿¡Cómo?!- el elfo fingió orgullo herido – Yo soy tu príncipe, por lo tanto hago contigo lo que quiera, ¿lo has entendido?

-Por supuesto, Alteza.

Los dos amigos se miraron y empezaron a reír. Entonces, llegó Numenya.

-Vosotros dos. Creo que deberíais empezar a prepararos o nunca llegaremos al palacio- dijo.

-Claro, Alteza- replicaron Anenfel y Legolas a la vez. Numenya los miró resignado, aunque no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estáis locos.

-Sí, Alteza, estamos locos, Alteza.

-Ay Valar… Bueno, ahora en serio, Legolas deberías ordenar a todo el mundo que empiece a moverse.

-Quieres ir a casa, ¿verdad? Yo también. Ha sido un viaje demasiado largo. ¡Desmontad las tiendas!- gritó –volvemos a casa.

Haciendo honor a la rapidez de los elfos de Mirkwood, en menos de una hora todos los guerreros estaban montados en sus caballos esperando órdenes.

-Vámonos- el Príncipe, Numenya y Anenfel encabezaban la marcha.

Cabalgaron sin contratiempos durante una hora. Y entonces, de repente, los notaron.

-¡ORCOS!- gritó Legolas.

Un segundo después, el elfo caía al suelo.

-¡LEGOLAS!- gritó Anenfel, quién había contemplado impotente cómo su amigo caía del caballo, el cual yacía ahora muerto con una flecha en el cuello.

-¡Proteged al Príncipe! ¡Proteged al Príncipe!- gritó Numenya, desmontando, sacando el arco e interponiéndose entre Legolas y el lugar del que había visto venir la flecha. Anenfel se arrodilló al lado de su amigo.

-Estoy bien. Encontrad al arquero- dijo él.

-Numenya lo está buscando. Ahora calla y deja que vea si estás herido.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una ola de orcos salió del bosque.

-¿Pero qué…?- Anenfel se incorporó.

Fue cuestión de un segundo lo que Legolas tardó en levantarse y gritar:

-¡DAGAS!- estaban demasiado cerca para el arco – ¡SACAD LAS DAGAS!

Casi al instante, estaban rodeados por los orcos. Todo se convirtió en confusión. Gritos y el sonido de metal contra metal era lo único que se podía oír. Hábilmente, Legolas esquivó la espada de un enemigo y consiguió clavar su arma en el cuerpo de su atacante, matándolo. Miró a su alrededor. Los orcos los superaban en número. Había poca esperanza para los elfos. Y los orcos lo sabían.

-No. De ninguna manera- pensó Legolas, rechinando los dientes. Luego se levantó y siguió luchando.

…

-Tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a Legolas. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vimos- comentó Elrohir.

Thranduil los había invitado a ir a Mirkwood y darle una sorpresa al joven Príncipe.

-Tienes razón, hermano. Siento que Estel no pudiera venir- dijo Elladan.

-Pronto llegaremos- dijo Elrond, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Lo sabemos, ada. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Espero que sepáis cómo comportaros-

-¡No, por favor! Otra vez no. Cada vez que venimos a Mirkwood nos dices lo mismo : 'debéis comportaron correctamente porque el rey Thranduil tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que andar detrás de dos elfos que carecen del más mínimo sentido de-'

-Vale, vale- rio Elrond- ya que parece que lo recordáis tan bien espero que…un momento… ¿qué es eso?

El Lord giró la cabeza, como si buscara algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- los gemelos estaban desconcertados. Antes de que su padre contestara, lo notaron.

-Es el olor de la muerte…-susurró Elladan.

-Cuidado- advirtió Elrond a los guerreros que los acompañaban –aquí ha pasado algo.

-OH Valar, ada. Mira allí- Elrohir señaló un pequeño claro que había a unos pocos metros. Cabalgaron hasta allí y se quedaron horrorizados con lo que vieron. La tierra estaba cubierta de cuerpos de elfos. Era una patrulla de Mirkwood. Uno de los gemelos se agachó y observó un cuerpo.

-Ada, creo que era la patrulla de Legolas- dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- el Lord se agachó junto a su hijo.

-Yo conocía a este elfo. Es…era Anenfel, uno de los amigos de Legolas. Iba con él en la patrulla- Elrohir frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-Busquemos supervivientes. Lo encontraremos- les dijo, aunque le hubiera gustado estar tan seguro como aparentaba.

Se dividieron y empezaron la búsqueda. Cada vez que Elladan miraba la cara de alguno de los caídos, su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, temeroso de lo que podría encontrar.

-Aún está vivo. Aún está vivo…. No hemos encontrado su cuerpo, así que aún puede estar vivo- pensaba- oh…va a recibir la bronca de su vida por tenerme así de preocupado…

De pronto, vio la melena rubia que sólo podía pertenecer a un elfo. Por un segundo, se olvidó de cómo respirar.

-Dulce Valar, permite que siga vivo, por favor, permite que siga vivo- comenzó a caminar hacia el elfo caído. Se arrodillo a su lado. Sin duda alguna era Legolas. Con mano temblorosa, puso los dedos en el cuello de su amigo, tratando de encontrar un pulso. Elladan cerró los ojos. Nada.

-Venga, principito, venga…- de pronto, el gemelo abrió los ojos. Había notado algo. Otra vez. Era lento y débil, pero era un pulso.

-Bien, Legolas. Lo has conseguido- Elladan sonrió -¡AQUÍ! ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Elrond se giró y vio a su hijo agitando la mano. Corrió hacia él.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó.

-Vivo- contestó Elladan. El Lord lo miró y se arrodilló para atenderlo.

….

-Lord Elrond está aquí, Alteza- dijo uno de los sirvientes.

-Muy bien. Vamos a recibirlo.

Fue a la puerta principal y sonrió cuando vio los caballos correr hacia el palacio.

-Corren rápido. Muy rápido. ¿Qué ha pasado?- pensó.

Entonces notó que Elrond no cabalgaba solo. Un elfo rubio estaba delante de él.

-Oh no

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando el Lord llegó al palacio con Legolas inconsciente.

-Thranduil, necesito ayuda. Hay muchos elfos heridos- dijo. Thranduil reaccionó.

-Sí…sí, claro… ¡llamad a los médicos!- gritó.

-Ayúdame con él- le pidió, refiriéndose a Legolas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó el rey, mientras sostenía a su hijo. Lo miró. El Príncipe estaba muy pálido.

-No lo sé. Los encontramos en un claro. Creo que lucharon contra un grupo de orcos.

-¿Cuántos han caído?

-Más de los que han sobrevivido.

-Valar…- susurró Thranduil. Elrond se acercó a él.

-Pero ahora debemos atender a los heridos..

-Sí, pero… ¿cómo está mi hijo?

-Mejor de lo que esperaba cuando lo vi…Thranduil, no sé lo que pasó en ese claro, pero no fue nada agradable. Quiero decir que… no te preocupes si encuentras a Legolas algo cambiado cuando despierte. Elladan encontró a uno de sus amigos muerto. Creo que lo llamó Anenfel.

-¿Anenfel? No puedes ser…oh, mi pobre hijo. Eran amigos prácticamente desde que nacieron.

-Lo sé, Elladan me lo dijo. Escucha. No va a ser fácil para ninguno de los supervivientes. Pero será peor para tu hijo. Él era el comandante. Y un comandante siempre se siente responsable por lo que le pase a su patrulla.

Los ojos se Elrond rebosaban preocupación. Thranduil asintió.

-Entiendo.

Entonces, entraron al palacio a poner algo de orden al caos que se había desatado y a dejar al Príncipe en manos de los médicos.

…

**¿Y bien? ¿Os gusta? ¿Algún alma caritativa que deje algún comentario? ¿Sigo traduciendo mi historia o mejor me estoy quietecita? ¡De vosotros depende!**

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
